Perfect Summer?
by TheAngryPrincess
Summary: Patrick and Kristen just graduated from college when they recieved an invitation to a party out in the woods. How could they refuse? It's a party. (Not what you think. The ghosts do not know yet.) Damn. Spoiler.


Kristen Dy (pronounced Dee) is a 22 Year old, novelist she had just graduated from Bates in New England five weeks ago. She has waist long Brunette hair, tied back in a single braid. She has Bright Pale blue eyes and is about 5'5" and strangely she seemed to be shrinking or something. She was glad she could start writing more now that her literature professor, Mr. Dennett, couldn't assign her more essays. Thank God. She thought as she pulled up to her parent's house and her house. Okay so what if she still lives with her parents she does need money to move out. She loved living in upstate New York specifically Rochester. She smiled as she pulled up into her driveway and saw her boyfriend, leaning back against his white mustang, smiling towards her car as she pulled up. "Patrick!" yelled Kristen as she jumped out of her car and ran to hug him.  
"Kris!" yelled and jumped pretending to be surprised, mocking her. She  
hadn't seen him for weeks he went to Bates also, for biology he's now a Major biologist. He is smart and not to mention very cute. THEY HAD been dating for 6 years now. Patrick is about 5'7" maybe a tad taller, Brown or hazel eyes it depends on the light really; he had blondish hair with a red  
goatee.  
"I told you to shave that thing off." Kristen said as she embraced him.  
  
"Yes I think I do recall that...I'm not going to. I like it and so do my  
  
friends"  
  
"Yea yea I know" she said as she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him  
  
into the house.  
They were quickly greeted by her mother  
"Kristen, Patrick so good to see you!"  
  
"Nice to see you too Mrs. Dy" Patrick said as he hugged her. "Oh stop it I told you to call us Catherine and Charlie no mister or misses  
  
stuff."  
  
Patrick chuckled. "Yes Ma'am"  
  
Kristen rolled her eyes.  
"Yea Hi mom that's Okay I don't need a hug or  
  
attention."  
Catherine giggled and Hugged Kristen.  
"I'm sorry Kristen just got surprised  
  
by how cute he's gotten."  
  
"Mom! Stop oogling my boyfriend!"  
Patrick Chuckled as he was dragged upstairs by Kristen.  
  
"NO MONKEY BUSINESS!" her mom yelled up the stairs.  
  
Patrick whispered "Then what is there to do if no monkey business?"  
  
Kristen smiled and whispered back "There will be Monkey business"  
  
The two walked into the bedroom and closed to door, blocking out the world below. Patrick ran his fingers through Kristen's hair, barely touching her skin. His hand moved to the back of her head, slowly pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss. That was all the impetus either of them needed; very quickly they were stripping of their clothes as they moved to the bed. Patrick pushed Kristen down onto the bed, gently lowering himself onto her, his body pressing against hers as he kissed her once again. She spread her legs apart, and he slipped between them as he started to rub the head of his dick against the opening of her pussy. She moaned very softly, her hands caressing his back as he slowly started to push his dick into her, slowly sinking it into her pussy.  
  
"Please, keep going, don't stop," Kristen said softly as she broke away from the kiss, her head leaning back as she continued to moan softly, her body pushing up into his. Patrick got his dick about half way into Kristen before he started to thrust in and out of her, sinking in farther with each thrust. His breathing was becoming faster, as was hers. He slowly kissed along her jaw line, then down her throat and across her shoulder. Moaning softly himself as he continued to move his hips faster, his dick sliding deeper into Kristen.  
  
Kristen started to move her hips in time with Patrick's trying to get his entire shaft into her pussy, moaning louder as the two lovers continued to move in time with each other. She bit her lip to keep from screaming as she built towards climax, her eyes locking with Patrick's  
  
as they both built towards that final moment. Patrick could feel it building deep within him as he prepared to cum inside of Kristen, the muscles in her pussy tightening around his dick, gripping it tightly as he continued to pump his hips, sliding his dick in and out of Kristen.  
  
Just as Kristen was about to scream in ecstasy, Patrick kissed passionately on the lips, trying to keep her from being too loud. Both lovers came in unison, Patrick shooting off wad after wad of sperm into Kristen's awaiting pussy, whose muscles were almost trying to milk every last drop out of him.  
  
After both were finished they lied their in each others arms for few minutes, Patrick slowly sliding him self out of Kristen as he held her body close to his in his arms. Gently he brushed some hair out of her face, smiling down at her softly, kissing her on the forehead as he hugged her tightly. Quietly the two got up and dressed again, unpacking and putting stuff away and then walked out the door, back downstairs. 


End file.
